You Can't Always Get What You Want
by xXACCEBXx
Summary: When she catches Freddie ogling Carly, AT HER WEDDING TO ANOTHER MAN, Sam finds she needs to teach him a lesson. You can't always get what you want, but sometimes, you just might find, you get what you need. ONESHOT.


**This was inspired by…well…um…repetitive plays of a certain episode…of a certain show…GLEE! Okay, now that I've admitted my problem, I'll try to cure myself. Okay, no, but I will write an awesome Seddie oneshot based on an awesome song. Okey Dokey?**

* * *

**You Can't Always Get What You Want**

She looked beautiful, she really did. I knew I wasn't the only one noticing when I looked down the pew at Freddie, his eyes fixated on her like there was nothing wrong with it.

But there was something wrong with it. And for once it wasn't just my jealousy flaring up. She was getting married to SOMEONE ELSE. Someone she loved with all her heart. She was too busy to notice him making eyes at her, but I wasn't.

As they were saying their vows, I glared at him, hoping he would look over for a second and see me. Hopefully, he would spend the rest of the ceremony fixated on his hands. But he never looked over at me. His gaze never left the altar.

As soon as the ceremony was over, I went over to find him and give him a piece of my mind, but he had disappeared. He was going to be at the reception, and by God, he was going to hear from me.

There was a while until the reception, but not long enough for me to go home, so I said goodbye to Carly and headed toward the bathroom at the church.

I looked into the mirror, and for a second, I thought I had switched places with Melanie. Yes, it was that bad. My hair was piled on top of my head in an elaborate updo, and I was wearing more mascara than I had worn in my entire life. On top of that, I was wearing some pastel monster Carly had made me agree to wear. I reapplied my lipgloss and left, unable to look at myself anymore.

I slowly walked to my car, realizing I was the last one there, save one car. I could tell it was Freddie's cherry red Camaro. It seemed so unlike him to drive that car, but at the same time, I couldn't picture him in anything else. I could see him watching me from across the parking lot, though he probably thought I couldn't see him through the glare of the windshield.

As soon as I took a step toward him though, he pulled away. He was still afraid of me, even after all these years. That's probably why he never dated me.

No, I reminded myself. He never dated me because he's in love with Carly. Right, I only forgot for a SECOND.

The rest of the time he was reminding me. Staring at her when she wasn't looking, making empty offers to kill Todd, her new husband. But the worst part was that I couldn't make him look at me like that, no matter what I did.

Sure, I was good enough to share his first kiss with. Hell, once, after a few wine coolers, I was good enough for him to lose his virginity to. But I was never good enough for him to fall out of love with Carly.

Even now, with her bound to another man, he still couldn't get over her. It was almost pathetic, but at the same time, I could only wish I was in Carly's shoes. That's pretty pathetic too.

I arrived at the banquet hall early, early enough to be the first one there, sans Todd's sisters, who were panicking over everything. I attempted to help, but was shooed away. I found my table near the front of the room and sat down in my seat. I checked the seating cards on either side of me: Beatrice Shay, and Freddie. Carly's great aunt, and…him.

I spent the next half hour trying to figure out how to tell Freddie off without admitting I was jealous, as one by one, guests started to arrive.

My eyes scanned the crowd for him, knowing I would spot him in an instant, and concluded that he wasn't here yet.

Even as the crowd applauded when Carly and Todd arrived, his seat was still empty. I tried not to be worried. He was probably having a pre-reception pity party at his apartment nearby. Or he could be driving off a cliff at this very moment.

It was this train of thought that led me to poke at my food, which almost never happened. I've eaten through food poisoning before. When I saw his face peek through a back door, I had two thoughts: One, Thank God he's alive, and Two, Oh good, now I can kill him!

As he slid around the outside wall of the room, I dove into my food, trying to make it look like I'd been ravishing it the whole time. By the time he made it to his seat, my plate was empty. He sat down and started eating without saying a word.

"Um, you're welcome?" I said, hitting him on the shoulder. He looked over at me, and his eyes were smoldering. He really did not want to be here.

"For what?" he said, cluelessly, without setting down his fork.

"I told them you were in the bathroom. Otherwise, you wouldn't be eating right now," I answered, smoothing my dress to keep from hitting him again.

"Uh, thanks?" he said, turning away. He meant to ignore me for the whole night. Yeah, that wasn't happening.

I hit his shoulder again, "Hey! Where have you been?"

He looked at me before looking back to the front of the room, where the wedding party was, and back, and then answered, "Around," as if it were an actual answer.

"Look, when you're done eating, you and I have to talk," I said in a harsh whisper.

"About?" he grumbled, so excited at the prospect.

I looked around at the table, where Aunt Bea [yes, I did] was glaring at me.

"I think we should talk someplace else," I said, he rolled his eyes and stood up. I stood up and followed him as he led me out the doors and into the night air. It was cold, but I wasn't about to tell him that.

"Now what's so important?" he said sharply. I was so glad to be dealing with him while he was in such a good mood.

"What's so important?!" I punched him a few times in the shoulder. "She's married Freddie!"

He rubbed his shoulder and played dumb, "Huh?"

"You've been playing this game for years. Unrequited love is only cute for so long. But she's married Fredward! She doesn't love you! Game over!"

He glared at me and took a few steps away without saying anything, so I put my hand on his shoulder and whispered, "She doesn't love you…"

He jerked away and said, quietly, "You don't know what it's like…"

I scoffed and punched him, just for saying that. He didn't even know did he?

"You're pathetic, you know that?" I yelled at him. He just stared at me. He must have guessed I was here to comfort him, the nub.

"You! You've wasted so many years loving her, and she doesn't love you back!"

He looked down, "Yeah, but sometimes she did. She had to. Every once in a while, she threw me a bone, acting like she could feel the same way…"

"She was playing with you," I said softly. "Don't act like you don't know what that is…"

He shook his head, "I would never do that to someone. It's cruel."

I tried to keep from crying by chuckling, "You don't even know."

He stared at me for a moment, before I added, "You can't always get what you want Freddo. We all find that out sometimes."

I took a step away from him, closing my eyes for a moment, before I realized that I should never drink champagne. I spun around and went up to him, ignoring his shocked expression.

"Freddie, you can't always get what you want, but sometimes, you just might find, you get what you need. Damn it, you need me!" I said, before I grabbed the knot of his tie and pulled his lips down to mine.

I suddenly realized I was forcing him to kiss me, and champagne or not, there was no excuse for that. I went to pull away, but he pulled me back, clinging to my arms as he deepened the kiss. After a few seconds, I pulled away out of shock.

"What was that?" I stuttered out, still tangled somewhere in his arms.

He smirked, "Shouldn't I be asking that?"

"Well, I asked first! You love Carly! I could have sworn we just went over this…" I said, rambling now.

He leaned down and kissed my cheek, "You were right."

"About what?!" I screamed. I was having trouble remember anything that had happened since I was in elementary school. Fuck, I couldn't remember my middle name.

"I wanted Carly sure…but I need you. And I'm not positive, but I'm pretty sure…" he leaned down and kissed me again, this time on the lips. "I'm pretty sure I want you too."

"And what's with the sudden change…of everything?" I asked, unwilling to take his confession at face value.

"That second. That second between the Rolling Stones' quote, and your lips…all over me," he winked. "I realized that how much it hurt me to see Carly get married to someone else, if it were you…it'd be unbearable."

"Like, fly off to Italy to get decapitated by vampires unbearable?" I asked.

"What?" he asked, to which I responded, "Never mind."

He shook his head, before reaffirming, "No, if you had walked down the aisle and the guy of your dreams had been waiting…and it wasn't me, I don't think I could take it."

I looked up at him and smiled, "Well then I guess we can't let that happen…"

"Guess not," he said, before leaning down and pressing his lips into mine in another deep kiss. I pulled away and smiled.

"You know, eventually Carly will notice we're missing. She'll think I'm dumping you in a dumpster somewhere…"

"We can't have her thinking that, now can we?" he said, before leading me back toward the door, hand in hand. He quickly added, "By the way, we both know we're going back in so you don't miss the cake."

I smacked him playfully on the shoulder as we walked through the doors. Only a few steps in, I heard someone shout, "Sam, watch out!"

I looked up just in time to see a bouquet heading directly for my skull. I reached out and caught it in one swift movement. I stared down at the thing before looking up to see where it came from, and I saw Carly smirking.

I looked down at the bouquet, then down at Freddie's hand, before I looked up at his shocked face. I shook my head as I looked back up at Carly, and raised our entwined hands.

"No pressure Freddie!" Todd yelled from behind Carly.

I looked at Freddie, and whispered, "Oh no. There's pressure. This thing…" I said, pointing to the bouquet, "means that I expect a ring within a year."

He grabbed the bouquet out of my hands and held it out of my reach, joking, "Anyone else want this?"

But he slowly brought it down and handed it to me, kissing me on the cheek, "You'll make a beautiful bride."

"Do you really think so?" I asked softly. Stroke the ego, much?

He smirked, "Hey, what can I say? I have a thing for brides."

I smacked him on the shoulder and he added, "Correction, I have thing for you. A very. Big. Thing. For you."

* * *

**Couldn't make this one end right. Plus, there's homework to get to. But I just felt like I needed to write something, and this is what you get. I hope you enjoyed. Please review!**


End file.
